1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a light bulb tool for removing light bulbs and bases of broken light bulbs from lighting fixture bulb sockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the development and commercialization of light bulbs featuring an incandescent filament isolated within an evacuated glass bulb electrically connected to an external electrical power source via a screw in base in the 1880s [See U.S. Pat. No. 223,898, Edison], tools have been evolving for removing both intact light bulbs and the bases of broken light bulbs from sockets into which they have been screwed or inserted. [See U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,288,273, & 1,319,028, Grinnell; 2,117,017, Chadsey; 4,663,996, Grudgefield et al; 5,829,324, Secor; and 6,983,675, Scearce.]